1. Field of the Utility Model
The utility model relates to a magnetic assembly, and more particularly to a magnetic assembly capable of selecting covers with different accommodation spaces for packaging according to a specification type of disposed magnetic elements, so as to adapt to different design specifications.
2. Related Art
A magnetic element such as a transformer, an inductor and an electromagnetic switch is widely used in various electronic devices, and produces required efficacy through a feature of generating a magnetic field through switching on. In addition, with the miniaturization trend of the electronic devices, the components and elements also need to be miniaturized. Therefore, the structure of the magnetic element is designed towards miniaturization without changing the functions thereof. For example, ROC Utility Model Patent No. M408104 entitled “Transformer Structure” discloses a transformer having a packaging construction, in which a winding frame 20 wound with a coil is packaged in an insulation casing 10 through magnetic adhesive 40, so as to implement a structure design capable of being manufactured conveniently. It can be inferred from the above patent that, the insulation casing 10 may also be properly adjusted according to the construction of the winding frame 20, but the original transformer structure is merely packaged through the insulation casing 10 after the completion of the packaging, so that the structure still merely has the transformer function. Moreover, in the current integration era, the transformer still occupies a large space of the electronic device. Therefore, if the magnetic assembly has the function of an integrated circuit, the space occupied by the magnetic element can be dramatically reduced, and the magnetic element further produces diversified effects after the packaging. Furthermore, the appearance structure of the current magnetic assembly is mostly set at a designing phase, causing that a single appearance specification is produced and is merely applied to a single magnetic assembly. If the specification of the magnetic assembly is changed or the inner magnetic element is changed, the appearance thereof needs to be re-designed to adapt to the change.